The invention relates to a measuring device and a method for measuring a surface profile of a workpiece.
A so-called coordinate measuring device has been known from publication DE 197 53 303 A1. In this case, a scanning stylus that can be moved in three spatial directions on a scanning head is moved over the surface of the workpiece that is to be measured. In doing so, the scanning head moves along a trajectory that is determined based on the target contour over which the scanning stylus is to be moved. The target contour may be prespecified, for example, by dot sequences and associate normal vectors. By moving the scanning head along the trajectory, a centrifugal force is applied to the scanning stylus, said force affecting the measuring result when the scanning stylus deflections are being detected. For this reason, the trajectory acceleration of the scanning head is determined, and the resultant force that accelerates the scanning stylus is being calculated. This force can be used for the correction of the target measuring force that is desired between the scanning stylus and the workpiece surface.
In this method, it is necessary that the shape of the profile curve of the workpiece surface be at least known approximately in order to be able to adjust the trajectory of the scanning head.
Consequently, it can be considered an object of the present invention to provide an improved measuring device and improved measuring method, respectively.